


Ideal Study Conditions

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fic Exchange, Post-Series, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi hadn't intended to move to a university where Tomo could <em>still</em> annoy her. But it turns out to be a plus when she learns that there are ways to keep Tomo from being too distracting - and they're even rather fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Study Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard/gifts).



> Hi there! I've seen your Azumanga prompts for Yuletide in the past and I keep wishing someone would write them. I'm not great at filthy smut, but I at least tried to work myself up to writing a bit of kink, and I hope this is is the sort of think you're after.

Yomi had not worked her ass off all through high school to end up at the same college as Tomo. More specifically, she was supposed to get _away_ from Tomo climbing all over her when she was trying to study. Or cook. Or read. Or go about her daily life. When she moved into her little one-bedroom student apartment, she was so excited to finally be living in a space all her own.

Until the door burst open and Tomo threw herself at Yomi in a huge bear hug. "Would you believe our luck? Everyone else has gone off to different schools, but we live right down the hall from each other! We just have to stick together!"

As annoying as Tomo was, though, Yomi came to see that having Tomo around could make things a little less lonely. It was nice to have one person at the university she already knew, and sometimes it was even comforting the way Tomo had no hesitation about climbing all over her. Sure, when Tomo started regaling Yomi with tales of her Journey of Sexual Discovery it was irritating at first, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Once Yomi figured out how to handle her, even Tomo's unwelcome interruptions became a bit fun.

"But _Yomi_ ," Tomo whined, kneeling on the bed as Yomi methodically tied her wrists to the bedposts. "I just wanted to have some _fun_."

"I was studying," said Yomi, mildly. She finished knotting the scarf and gave Tomo a slap on the ass - not hard, but firm - that made her yelp. "I've told you not to interrupt when I'm studying."

"It's just because I want you so much."

Tomo lowered her voice and angled her hips towards Yomi's, rubbing up against her, trying to trap one of Yomi's legs between her own. Yomi just slid off the bed and clamped a hand over Tomo's mouth. It was an effort not to break into a huge grin at the way Tomo stopped struggling when she did that, and just stared up at Yomi, her eyes wide and her expression obedient. Yomi thought that surely at some point the magic would wear off, but every time she did it was still just as exciting as the last.

"You can't just barge in here and demand I pay attention to you for no reason, especially when I have work to do," she said, sternly. "Now, tell me exactly what you want."

"Want you to fuck me," Tomo growled, as soon as Yomi let her speak again. "Want you to hold me down and just... so I can't even move when I fight you... and fuck me _hard_ and then..."

"Okay, I get the idea," Yomi cut her off. "You should ask, Tomo, not just expect me to drop what I'm doing because _you're_ horny."

" _Please,_ " Tomo begged, and Yomi was starting to find it really hard to look stern.

"That's better," she said, and patted Tomo's head, then stroked down her neck, her back, her ass again, and squeezed lightly when Tomo arched and moaned. "But you interrupted me, Tomo, and I still have work to do. If you can behave yourself and let me study in peace for another half an hour, then I'll give you what you want when I'm done."

Without even waiting for a response, she turned and walked the few steps to her desk, arranged at an angle so that Tomo could see her, but Yomi wouldn't have to look at Tomo. She put the other girl out of her mind and tried to get back into her reading, but she'd only been working for a few minutes before there was a desperate moan of "Yomi, _please_." Then she sighed, opened the desk drawer and pulled out the gag.

"I told you I had work to do," she said, when she stepped back from fastening the gag and Tomo was glaring at her. "Honestly, I'm doing you a favour. If I can't concentrate it just takes me longer to finish working, you know, and that means longer to wait."

She went back to her desk again, but this time she stole one last look at Tomo before she sunk into her work. She didn't want to be distracted again, and she wouldn't, but she liked to give herself a little bit of an incentive first. Just one long look at Tomo, bound and gagged on Yomi's bed. Past the point of embarrassment now, just staring shamelessly at Yomi, her eyes full of desperation and lust. And for once, she was absolutely still and quiet. Then Yomi turned away, opened her textbook to the right page for the third time, and finally allowed herself a big, happy, private grin.


End file.
